Change: A Dramione Story
by SiobhanLennette
Summary: so this is my first ever story! please no hate! so here goes. Hermione is back at Hogwarts to redo her final year, and, to nobodys surprise, she is made head girl! but what is the surprise, the new head boy, is draco malfoy! what will she do when she realise she might just like draco, a bit more than a friend? Review! id love to know your ideas about the plot! xox
1. Packing

Hermione's POV

_Miss Granger,  
I am pleased to inform you, that after the events of last year, the ministry of magic has decided that those completing their final year last year, did not receive the proper final year of education. Therefore we have decided to invite all those who were in seventh year last year, back to redo their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be merged with the seventh years this year, though the heads will get separate housing._

_Please send back a reply, as to if you will be returning to Hogwarts this year before the 12th of October. As usual the train will leave on the 1st of September, from platform 9¾ at kings cross station._

_Hoping you are well,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Order of Merlin, First class,  
chairman of the Wizengamot_

Hermione pushed the letter aside after reading it for the thousandth time. She had already replied, stating she will be returning, about a week before Harry and Ron told her they would not be joining her for their seventh year. She sighed, rubbing her hand down her left arm, where the word '**Mudblood'** was carved deeply into her arm. She always did this when she was nervous. She mentally scolded herself, saying "There is _nothing_ to be afraid of. So what if Harry and Ron aren't coming? She has Ginny. That's enough… right?" she sighed dropping her arm, and walked over to her bedside table and pinned her Head Girl badge to her chest, grabbed her suitcase and trudged downstairs, where her mother and father were waiting, to take her back to kings cross, back to school, back home.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco could feel the cool badge in his hand; it probably weighed about a pound, but to Draco it felt like 5 bricks had been placed on his hand. Why me? He asked himself. Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to put ME as Head Boy? Me! Draco Malfoy! Ex death-eater, and all time bully, me! He slumped down on the black leather of his couch and began to think, and the more he thought the better he understood. It was that unity crap again! I bet they put the mudb- MUGGLE born nerd Granger as head girl. It made sense. They were trying to prove purebloods and muggle borns could coexist peacefully. Draco snorted. Draco had come a long way from the annoying, stuck up git he had once been, but it wasn't as if he was a muggle lover, he was still a long way from THAT, and mudbl- MUGGLEBORNS were not much better… Stupid mother. 17 years I had been referring to muggleborns as mudbloods and now if he so much thought the word his mother would hex him into next year. He sighed. "**Dilly!**" He shouted for his house elf. What stupid names they had.

CRACK! "Yes master Draco?" she asked bowing low, her nose almost touching the floor.

"Take my bags down-stairs… please" he tacked on, as an after-thought.

"Of course master," she said, bowing low once again, and with another loud CRACK, she was gone.

Draco thudded downstairs where he saw his mother was waiting for him. He gripped her arm tightly, and with a loud whooshing sound, he too was gone.


	2. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**not doing so well with dracos POV, but the hermione bit was important for the story! xoxoxo 3**

Hermione's POV

Hermione's stomach churned as she looked at the barrier between the muggle world and Hogwarts, she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave anymore. What about her parents? What if anyone found them? Death eaters who haven't been caught? Nosey reporters like Rita Skeeter? If she found out, her mum and dad would never get a quiet minute! They would be bombarded with questions, about Hermione, and 'the golden trio'. Sigh. But if she went to Hogwarts she would be free from that herself, except for the curious glances and annoying questions. This wasn't gonna be much fun, and what about head boy? She would be living with the guy for goodness sake! What if it was Seamus Finnegan? As much as she liked him being her friend, there was no way she could live with things blowing up all over the place! Or what about Malfoy? But she didn't give that much of a thought. Nobody in their right mind would make him head boy. He never even turned up for rounds most of the time he was a prefect! The only thing he seemed to enjoy about it was terrorising first years! She looked over to her parents, who were looking at her already. Why were they looking at her like that? They looked like they were wondering if she was okay, but it took her only a minute to realise why, she had been standing there for about 5 minutes staring at a brick wall! Oops. She walked and hugged them and said, "I'll see you December holidays, I love you"

Her parents didn't hesitate a second before hugging her and saying "I love you too"

Her dad couldn't help but yell "don't eat any sweets on the train!"

She looked over her shoulder and gave them the most confident smile she could muster, and strode toward the brick wall. As soon as she reached the platform, she was mesmerised by the beauty of the scarlet steam train before her. But she only had about 10 seconds to look, after she was pounced on by a girl with flaming red hair…

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, she had been worried she might not show up!

"Hermione!" she yelled gleefully, "I missed you! How are you?"

"Gin, it's only been a week! But yeah I missed you too" she hugged her tightly, "is Ron here?" she asked when she finally let go.

"Yeah he's just over-," but she got cut off when Ron ran up and hugged Hermione too. "There" she finished pointing at Ron, but Hermione didn't hear, because the two were locked in a passionate embrace. Ginny just rolled her eyes and waited for the kissing to stop. When they broke apart, Ron looks at her and says, "You don't _have_ to go you know" he says it like he hopes she would stay.

"Uhm, yes. She does." Said Ginny, "I have dibs on Hermione this year!"

"Whatever, she's mine anyway" Said Ron sounding very petty. Hermione frowned at Ron. She hated that he acted like he owned her. She is a human being for merlins sake!

Ginny glowered at him, with a look that said; really want to mess with me?

Ron flinched, probably remembering that time where he told her to 'get back in the kitchen' **(A/N that's what my brother says to me) **and she hit him with a bat bogey hex that left him scarred for life.

Taking advantage of Ron's silence, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and began to tow her towards the train. When Hermione resisted, Ginny said insistently said "we'll never get a seat if we don't go now. Hermione relented; she looked at Ron, trying to think of something to say, you can't exactly randomly say, 'bye, I really care about you' … that would be awkward. So she turned to him and said "bye Ron, I love you". It was kinda true. She really cared about him, and figured she _could_ love him, one day. But, about a minute after she looked up at him, he looked at her, but didn't say anything. They had been together for months and he couldn't even say I love you? But he just looked at her, put on an obviously fake smile and waved her goodbye. She looked back at him, hurt clear on her face and finally stopped resisting, and was dragged onto the train, where she eventually broke down, and cried.

DRACOS POV

Draco's father was never really an emotional one, but that bastard was rotting in a cell in Azkaban right now. Good riddance to bad rubbish if you asked him. He looked up at his mother, While his father was a prick, his mum was the only person he ever really loved. She was his whole family, even when his father around, she was all he ever had. He smiled at her and said "goodbye mother" as he usually did when heading off to Hogwarts, but his mother surprised him, by gathering him into a hug, and whispering in his ear, 'take care of yourself, okay?' Draco drew back from and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise" he said, looking at his mother for a minute, before grabbing his belongings, and walking onto the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

***CAUTION, COARSE LANGUAGE***  
Draco's POV

"Blaise," Draco greeted, his signature smirk plastered on his face as usual.

"Oh!" he jumped slightly, "hey drake," was all he said before turning back, facing where he was before. He looked so entranced; Draco had to see what he was staring at.

Draco followed his line of sight, to see that Blaise was staring at… "Weaselette?" he asked incredulously.

"Shove off" Blaise said, unabashed, "she has grown up nice hasn't she?"

"Hadn't noticed," Draco said dismissively.

"Granger has too," Blaise mused, watching as Ginny pounced on the brunette.

"Hadn't noticed that either," Draco lied, how could he not have noticed? She was on the cover of most magazines nowadays, as part of 'the golden trio'. Draco scowled inwardly, who the hell thought of that name anyway?

"Suuure," Blaise said sarcastically, knowing Draco too well to really believe his lies. Draco noticed everything about girls, and he had totally noticed Granger.

As the boys watched the girls, the weasel snuck up behind Hermione, and kissed her. "Gross!" Draco groaned.

"He does look like he's eating her face a little doesn't he?" Blaise said, sounding as if he was talking about something far more pleasant.

"What does Granger see in the weasel?" Draco exclaimed, watching as the weasel continued to try eating Granger's face.

"Well, they fought in a war together, they had been in love with for ages, and it helps that they have saved each other's lives every chan-"

"I don't need to hear how _fabulous_ Weaselbee is Blaise," Draco interrupted snidely.

"Do I detect a little jealousy Draco?" Blaise asked teasingly, his eyes twinkling.

"Why would _I_ be jealous of him? His _fantastic_ house or his flame-head hair?" Draco snorted, enjoying making fun of Ron.

"What about the fact he has Granger?" Blaise said snidely, knowing he would hit a nerve.

"I don't like Granger!" Draco said, getting slightly pissed off now.

Blaise put his palms up "whatever… oi look at Granger and Weasley" Blaise said, pointing at the annoying couple.

Draco's whipped around to see them, standing a few feet apart. The color in Grangers face was quickly disappearing, and soon she was white, looking horribly sad. A flush of hatred for Weasley quickly took over him. Granger let Weaselette tow her away, toward the steam belching train, offering no resistance. Draco's insides turned to lead as he watches, hatred pumping like blood through his body. What did Weaselbee do to her? The feeling still pumping through his blood, he waited for Hermione to be securely on the train before turning to Blaise saying "save me a seat" before striding over to Ron, and giving him a shove.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed, before turning around to see who the pusher was.

"What'd you say to Granger?" Draco seethed.

"None of your business Ferret!" Ron spat, his face as red as his hair.

"Granger is far too good for you, Weaselbee then, Draco put his face threateningly close to his, and said threateningly "If you ever hurt her, I promise, your life will not be worth living." He pulled his face back, and said menacingly "oh and by the way, call me ferret again, I know the spell moody put on me. Trust me when I say weasel, I wouldn't change you back." Then he pushed him over, before turning his back to a spluttering, red-faced Weasley, and boarding the train.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, Ron is an ass, but he does love you… he just needs some time" Ginny said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back.

"I suspect a wrackspurt got him," Luna said dreamily "his brain was probably too fuzzy"

Sobs continued to spill through her body, leaving her feeling weaker and weaker each second.

"I've n-n-never felt s-so" another sob caused her to pause for a moment, "worthless"

A tap at her window caused her to jump out of her skin, it was professor McGonagall! She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Professor McGonagall, Hi" Hermione said, embarrassed that her teacher caught her crying.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am sorry to interrupt, but I must ask you to please find Mr Malfoy and both meet me in carriage 2." Professor McGonagall said, sounding stern, but kind, obviously taking in Hermione's swollen eyes and splotchy cheeks.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Miss Granger, I assume you know him?" said Professor McGonagall pointedly.

"Yes, sorry professor, what I meant was, why would you like me to get Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quickly, silently begging for McGonagall not to say…

"Miss Granger, I assumed it would be obvious what I meant. Mr Malfoy is Head Boy."

That. Her heart sank to her stomach. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

"Now, please find go find him. I won't take long" and with that she turned on her heel and nodded again, before turning to face her, now gaping, friends.

"I'll see you guys soon then," Hermione said, rubbing her still puffy eyes.

"good-luck, Hermione" Ginny said, still floored by the news.

"Thanks gin," Hermione murmured before closing the door.

Draco's POV

Draco slid open the door to the compartment containing Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria and Daphne, and sat down between Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey drake, you okay?" asked pansy, her voice full of concern.

"Hey, yeah, I'm fine… why?" Draco asked

"You look a little…"

"Flushed" finished Blaise.

"Nah, I think I'm just cold or something" Draco lied, knowing full well why he was flushed. He smirked, remembering the weasels face. "So what were you guys talking about…"

"Funny you should mention that" Blaise said, with a smirk, looking at Pansy's quickly reddening face, "you see, over the holidays, Pansy got herself a boyfriend" he said with a wink, pointing at the two intertwined hands.

"What!?" Draco asked, floored. He knew pansy was over him, but Nott? This was a shock, but he was happy for the pair, "when did this happen?

"You're such a girl Draco!" said Daphne, rolling her eyes, "Gotta know all the gossip"

Draco slapped her on the knee jokingly, while pansy started her story, "well, the Nott ball was on the holidays, and his mother invited my family. It was all very boring, until Theo asked me to dance, and one thing led to another and…"

But she was cut off by Astoria plugging her ears and doing that childish "LALALALALALA" to block out the sound. Draco grinned at her, 'cause he didn't exactly wanna hear what the two did that night either. Pansy just shrugged and started snogging Theo. Gross.

"Ooh! Did you hear Millie Bulstrode was caught snogging a HUFFLEPUFF?" asked Astoria, so Draco tuned out … at least until there was a knock on the compartment door…

"What's that Mudblood doing here?" asked Daphne , sounding disgusted.

Draco and Blaise both turned to Daphne to tell her off but were beaten to the punch…

"Oh shut it Daphne. That girl ended the fucking WAR! Where were you in that battle? Oh right, you weren't there. You were hiding out at your mansion. you cant exactly call yourself better than her, cause if I remember, your 'pure blood' didn't exactly help you out in the war now did it?" Seethed Pansy, who had apparently surfaced from her snogging session with Theo, and was now glaring angrily at Daphne . Draco and Blaise looked at each other, eyes so wide they could fall right out of their heads.

"Oh yeah? What about you? From what I heard you tried to get people to turn in 'the chosen one'." snorted Daphne, who let out a malicious laugh.

"I thought my friends were going to die! I would rather see potter go, than any one of you!" she retorted.

Daphne turned her back to Pansy with crossed arms, while Blaise answered the door.

"Hello Hermione, want to come in?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Hello Blaise Hermione said with a small smile, "I'm afraid I can't, McGonagall has sent me to come get Malfoy"

"In trouble already Draco?" asked Theo, with a grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact Theodore, as a matter of fact, I believe I have some head boy duties to fulfill he said, with his signature smirk, while walking toward the compartment door

Everyone in the compartment was staggered, "YOUR head boy?" asked Astoria, flabbergasted.

"That means you two will be living together!" said Blaise with a sly wink in Draco's direction; Draco just rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

Once out of the compartment, he had to admit, Blaise was right., he thought, looking at her. Granger had grown up nice.


End file.
